


Crouching Tigress, Hidden Lazulis

by noirvixe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Little Crush, A possible relationship may form, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Catty Pierre, Challenge Accepted, Determined Lazulis, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gem Sex, Geographic Animal stuff and all, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lazuli Twins - Freeform, Licking, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nervous jock-like nerd is nervous, Neutral Ending, Original Character(s), Other, Peridot OC actually, Pierre got anger issues dude, Pierre likes pissing the mean one off, Poor bab is nervous, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Scent Marking, She named Pierre because of cannon Peridot, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, They may fight, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Water Chains, What a triple threat, Will have other endings, first heat, it's obvious isn't it, one is dominant/one is submissive, pssst there is a shy ruby, she running, they chasing, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirvixe/pseuds/noirvixe
Summary: Pierre explores the item as assigned by her c̸̩̤͙̹͓̲̯̮͚̝̣̫̤͕̭̄͗̈́͐̔͘͘͜͝r̷̠̬̰̮̩̤̩̭͎̈̓e̶̬͉̬̹͈̘̊̔a̴̬͌͒̈ţ̵̰͓̲̩̺͖͓̹̑̎͆̈́̈́͊͊̎͘͝͝o̸̯̜̔͗͒̈͑̋̎̑͝r̴̢̰͚̪̮̱̘̤̹̭͔̘̀̔̀̀͋͐͜, in need of "̵͕̯̫̙͉̒̉̑͋͋i̷̲͈̜͇̮̇̿ͅn̵͈̟̫͍̦̣͇̩͔̜̓͆͊̔͛̈́͑̓̔̈́̈́̚g̵̨̛̻̱̖̙̑͂̎͝r̶͕͇̣̪̰̺̟̖͖̂ê̴̛̗͎͖̏̒͂̊͒̑̀̽͠͝d̵̛̼̼̙̤̗͚͈͕̭͈͋̌͋͐̇̐̿̊̽̌̄̕̕͠ͅì̵̛͇̪̣̬͉͓̱̰͎̼̝͊̎͗̈́͂͆ȩ̴̗̱̯̉̅̊̑͑̎̌̐͌n̴͙̩̯͎͂̑̒̔͑̀͝ṯ̵͍͓̬̏͗̾̒̂̚ş̷̛͓̺̼̝͎̜͖͒̾͠ͅ"̵̨̧͓̫̹̟̫͕̩̤̼̻̦͇͆̂͜͝ͅ, in order to fuel up and bring to life another hybrid experiment.Assignment: Head to the Planet Earth, and gather anything necessary for our newest experiment. We wonder...if this new gem experiment we conceive...can cut diamonds, literally, shard by shard by shard, until they are nothing more then simply dust..That's what we need. Don't come back until you do...Disclaimer: All cannon characters belong to Steven Universe and I don't in any way claim them. The only one I own is my wild child Peridot OC.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le mini intro before the craziness begins~
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> They only character I own is my own wild child Peridot OC.  
> I don't claim to own any cannon Steven Universe, or Steven Universe Future characters.

Hello all!  
This is my first fanfiction i'm making, so give me time and patience,  
with this one please c:  
This may have like 20 chapters or less, depends on how in depth I go, but the first chapter will soon be posted,  
later on today. Edit: And it has despite it ironically being the second chapter lol

Comment, and let me know how I did, cheers! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious about the Peridot feature here?  
> https://toyhou.se/2628436.-pierre-
> 
> She has more lore on her wattpad, though some may be outdated. Link to it will be posted soon.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------
> 
> https://toyhou.se/KoopaSanze
> 
> Also thanks to Koopa, for adding on to the plot and helping with ideas, chapters, and such ♥


	2. "....Is this even Earth.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre is set out on a mission, and manages to "land" safely on the planet...  
> seems like Earth has it's very own unknown twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tol fluff space dorito needs both therapy and anger management classes.
> 
> Hope this interest you guys, probably going to have to edit in more tags, but oh well,  
> comment, and leave kudos! c:
> 
> Some lore:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/188429835-%E2%9C%A7pierre%27s-arc-%E2%9C%A7
> 
> just to note, a little bit of it is outdated, and i haven't log in awhile.

-Unknown Planet, Pierre

As dark space passed her by, she lazily glazed around at the stars, focusing her attention back on piloting the ship.

It was the same as ever. Dark, bleak, cold, tons of rock, and stars dusted the black sky. Anything could happen in those mysterious depths of the cosmic ocean.

“Engines seem to be running smoothly. Check.” 

“Telecommunications, fuel, Comman- wHAAT!”

She jumped, looking around for the source that interrupted her routine check.

A beeping noise with oddly creepy glitch effects playing in the background begin to fill the spaceship, the sound alone infuriates her. It interrupted her train of thought and almost made her want to slam her fist hard against the ship’s buttons. But instead, she huff, rolling her eyes before clicking the button in front of her, c̷̣̒̂r̷̳̀e̵̛̲̰ȁ̶̤t̵͎̆͝͝o̴̻̯͋̈́͗r̴̲͍͇͂̽ it reads.

“Hey there, my dearest child...what is your progress so far? I have a new mission... for YOU to set out on. It’s for our newest idea of a lethal creation!” The voice sounded sickeningly sweet, laced with malice but the care of an overprotective mother. Peridot 5X7G cringed at the tone of her voice, causing chills and a slight more agitation to bolt through her spine.

‘Does her voice have to be that damn creepy…’ The green gem face twisted with disgust before adopting a neutral tone, and speaking.

“I’m close to the planet Earth, what are your commands.”

“Head to Earth, and gather anything necessary for our newest experiment. We wonder...if this new gem experiment we conceive...can cut diamonds, literally, shard by shard by shard, until there is nothing more then simply dust..That's what we need. Don't come back until you do!”

“And just how the hell do you think that’s possible!? Like answer my question, how?!”

“Oh tsk tsk tsk, all in due time….I can not tell you all what I have planned, otherwise you would only make it much worse than it seems. But you know I love you darling...and I will do whatever is best for yooouuu~” 

The voice sings the last word merrily, giggling in joy.

“But it all depends on you dear, gather what I want and I will reward you..Don’t, and I will not hesitate to take action, is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Well great! Don’t forget your purpose, and report back immediately.”

“Affirmative.”

The call ended, leaving the green gem uneasy but her growing anger more than enough made up for it as she continued to stir forward. The spaceship is getting much closer to the blue planet. It was quite soothing to look at it, just something to take her mind off things.

‘Hmm, let me start this log program, I need to get as much details as possible.’

She began to run an app for storing any evidence and to create a new document again on this particular planet. It wasn’t her first time on there, and this ship basically had most of what she learned, analyzed, and often was fascinated by. Then after obtaining everything she felt was most important, the green gem would send it to the secret lab’s hub.This was a habit for Pierre, a natural one for her species anyways.

Her green fingers begin to tap away at the keyboard, the light emerald display showing the black letters popping up on the screen.

Earth_mission--code:001069  
I have been assigned to explore earth once more. A new idea for a gem hybrid has conjured within those insane clods.

A small notification beep was heard, the icon was of a diamond with a red box appearing with “1”, unread. Pierre clicked it.

The message reads:

There are some gem shards scattered about. Oh poor things...I wonder what became of them, but anywho..... GATHER THOSE SHARDS AT ALL COST. THEY ARE AN IMPORTANT ASSET. I firmly believe they are in more than one location on Earth, maybe in several places but not a whole lot. There is a possibility they may or may not be on the other alien planets we own. I will give you a few more “updates'' for Clawnitus and you once more; along with a tracking device to find such shards. Any will do. I don’t care about the gem species. Just collect. Do not fail me.

End of message  
"Not only that I have to hunt for shards of a shattered gem...how gruesome can I get. Or more so she….  
Nonetheless I will continue my mission and update this log as much as possible, from my summoned armor enhancers as well as the ship to make sure everything is at full op-" 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound was a notification that something needed to be fixed immediately before it could proceed further, hence it’s automatic choice to go auto-pilot. As she waited for the panel to load the problems of whatever the spaceship was experiencing, the craft inched closer and closer. Passing through the ozone layer and entering the now dark blue skies of the world. 

It was night time, just like the galaxy, stars scattered around the sky with fluffy clouds and a glowing white orb in the sky that was the moon. But Pierre wasn’t really paying attention to that, and just grumbled angrily.

Each attempt to fix this error wasn’t working and at most it was pretty new, It wasn’t like the common errors you usually get and most of her methods weren’t working. Not only does she have to fulfill this mission, she had to do it thoroughly, most of the work, with no assistance whatsoever. Do a mission that she really didn’t want to do, and disturb the remains of a fallen gem.

ERROR, ERROR, UNKNOWN INVASION OF SYSTEMS! Code, x79xxx…

“WhhhaAAATT!”

Her digits tap and dance over the panels, moving to the rhythm of her own panic and trying to solve the problem quickly.

“I hope that crazy monarch didn’t ask those lab clods to override my hard work programming….with their poorly developed BULLSHIT!!! This is not their field of work!”

“ARRRRGGGHHH!!”

Pierre clicks through the panels, and quickly scrolls to a little “!” mark icon. She was trying to find a description or a given clue as to why this spaceship, of all times, wasn’t functioning.

All it shown is:

……….

After clicking around for some time, a box appeared with a long list of coding, gem language of alphabet, numerals, symbols were all over it. She tapped her visor to read in on any mistakes that may have been made by them, eyes squinting. Her foot tapped slowly, as she scrolls down each line of text. Then her eyes widened, at a particular line of code, shock and confusion at first but it didn’t take long for it to boil over in rage.

Before she knew it, Pierre summoned her claw gauntlets, and threw a powerful punch into the panel, digits taking apart wires and breaking scrap metal with it. One then two, five more punches in different sections of the ship. She went on a furious rampage, breaking, and punching several holes into the very space vehicle she was no longer piloting.

“THEY REPLACE THE MOST IMPORTANT LINE OF CODE….GRRRAWH THE FUCKING IDIOTS DON’T LISTEN TO MEEE!”

Then she pauses, feeling a sudden dip of gravity. It sent an immediate change of action through her body and as follows the green gem lunged herself into the air. Landing on the floor with a thud, and crawling quickly under a cubby hole that was installed within the ship, shutting the metal panel close.

Beeps, an uproar of sparks, broken machinery, whirring, and roaring played like a symphony for the damaged ship, speedily heading towards whatever location.

Peridot 5X7G closed her eyes, waiting for an impact at any moment, feeling the ship stirred and move about uncontrollably.

The loud roaring of the engines and noises ceased as soon as-

BOOM!

“WHOOOAA!!” she screamed out, gripping the floor, at least the hardest she can anyways.

The ship landed with a hard impact, sounds of upturned earth, plant life, rubble, and metal alarmed her of this. Hissing sounds of the engine, slowly dying down, then silence.

Pierre opened one eye, gazing around the metal interior, being still. The ship was basically dead but it seems sources of life filled in the silence that she rather enjoyed. Some weird chirping and noises going on that she never heard of before. She reached her left arm over, pulling the panel open, and squirmed herself out of it’s covering.

Inch by inch to an open space, on hands and knees. She shifted her position, first one knee to the ground, the other bent with her leg holding most of the weight. Pressing her right arm down, she pushed herself back up to full stance and quietly walked over to inspect the damages she made and the further status of the vessel.

'Definitely on Earth I assume…..ughhhhh… I have to repair this hunk of scrap metal..again… 'Peridot thought, rolling her eyes in irritation, before walking towards the door, and kicking it down. Breaking it open, and hoping down off the ship’s ledge. She landed, resting on one knee and looking around, using both arms for balance until she lowered herself a little more to the ground. Now letting both knees hold all the weight, she moved her arms on top of one, and pressed both her palms together. The armor gauntlets disappeared and withdrew back into one of her gems.

Emerald hands feel on the soft bed of grass beneath her feet, at least a bit more calmer than before by it’s texture. At least she admits that being on Earth was always a nice change of scenery from the depressing and cold atmosphere in her lab home.

Not worrying that you don’t have to hide out from the diamonds, having your very own control and doing whatever you want makes you..at least joyful. But the shade of coloring was a bit off-putting, it seemed tealish-blue in color instead of the firm green that she knows the Earth harbors.

“....Is this even Earth….” Golden hazel eyes darted from left to right, before lifting herself off the ground and rotating herself. She would pause then inch, paused then inch, trying to get a good look. Nothing so far seems familiar.

She tapped her visor, immediately opening a scanning program,and giving it a few minutes to see what would pop up.

It reads:

?????, A new planet. Information is currently unknown, please update with further evidence of its whereabouts.

Another tap of her digits closed the program.

“Hmmmmm….

‘Well, I got nothing else to lose...I already sabotage my own fucking ship.... And I'm on a planet I wasn't even assigned to!’

The green gem facepalmed herself before deeply signing, and further moving on.

‘At least there is a possibility of those shards around...maybe some useful resources..' thinking into the situation.

Pierre travels on forward, now set out to learn and gather what information she can about this new planet. Her body now hidden amongst the dark leafy grove, as she walks further and further into its depths.


	3. Lazuli Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Lazulis, chilling and both of them end up have a little squabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch the episode, "Why So Blue?", yeah it takes place on that unknown jungle planet.

A pair of blue-tinted twins had taken to the skies, observing the world they had attempted to terraform days prior..the one with freckles, she had come to enjoy the life that lived along it; her other sister however still retained her usual attitude. She simply chose not to speak about it too much nowadays...this was not one of them.

Lazul had found some shade to stand under, deciding she needed a break as she soon stretched her body out; The blue gem evaporated her wings, and leaned back against a tree. Beside her was some kind of scrap metal that had been left on the ground, the sun's light shining off it. The bright reflection was getting into her eyes causing her to softly kick it away from her. Folding her arms back to rest against the tree, grumbling, “Rusted junk…”

Another swish of wings could be heard, Lazul opened one eye and peered slightly behind her. She watched as Lap soon joined her, sitting beside her on the cool grass.

This was such a beautiful world now that she took a moment to step back, and observe what was around her...and she had been nearby halfway into damaging this planet and the wildlife until it could have grown desolate even.It wasn't until the arrival of that male and the Lapis gem that she had taken a moment to think... of just flexibility... love..and trust. The very value it has.

She had suspected maybe she shouldn't be following Lazul so much, but..she was all the gem had; so she put up with it, just not so much as before.

Then Lazul spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ugh, seriously Lap, why are we even listening to what those bozos have to say? We should be DECIMATING this place, not sparing it." The cruder one spoke, making some kind of short huff in her tone as her sister responded.

"Because Lazul, you saw what would have happened if we kept going, that Lapis would have poofed us instead...plus...she wasn't wrong exactly, I think."

The other blue gem responded, though her last words were spoken more quieter; her sister however, had heard it, earning a laugh. Her laughter cackle of disbelief that her own twin had a different belief.

"Oh for Homeworld's sake, you bought that peace and love junk?! C'mon Lap, you're better than that...now, let's find somewhere else to land, I'm getting bored already from this dribble." She flew off a bit farther up from her sister.

Lap quickly hopped up, spreading her wings and flying into the air, “Lazul, wait up!” She called out, trying to catch up with her other twin’s fast pace.

Blue feet landed on grainy sand, pacing around and scanning the area, it was a nice change of scenery where they recently ran into the Lapis and this Steven person. This section of land had more sand, with some bushes and greenery on the left side. A sloping hill was also above the left side, covered up by the trees, it almost looked like a nice hidden pathway to view other life from above. On her right, a rocky wall, with more land and forest, but just enough room to house the body of water nearby it. Lazul admittingly liked how this particular section looks.

‘I may consider this a new housing base…’ she thought to herself before hearing those familiar water wings again.

“Finally you manage to keep up..What took you so long?”

“Lazul! How do you expect me to catch up with you if you were flying that fast!? You literally act like you were getting chase down or something..” saying the last part with a bit of obvious annoyance.

“That isn’t my fault, you are a Lazuli after all, it’s natural.” Then the mean one begins smirking. “Are you saying that you are defective!? HA! That would make some sense!”

Lap got even more peeved, but didn’t portray it as much, having a neutral expression on her face, with her eyes lowering though this time.

“If that’s the case, then that would make you a defect too, you know, since we were literally made at the same time!”

Lazul paused, taken aback by the comment but replied back nonetheless.

“I don’t like your tone.”

“You don’t like anything, or anyone for that matter.”

“Oh those two mockingbirds got your head all in the clouds if you think you can talk back to me like that!”

“I have my own freewill Lazul, you don’t understand that it seems!”

“What do you even mean by that!?”

“See!”

“See what?”

Lap simply gave her an unamused look, summoning her wings and moving to a nearby tree, and sitting beneath it. A cool breeze ruffling her dark blue locks. Arms folded over her stomach, she leans her head back against the cooling wood. Arguing with her stubborn twin any further wasn't even worth it.

‘ Refreshing…’ signing softly, and looking at the flora before her. The different colors and patterns were quite intriguing to the eye.

But that peace didn’t last for too long.

“LAP!”

Silence. The blue gem ignored her.

“LAP!”

Again. Not a single word.

Lazul growled, barging towards the very tree she was sitting through, kicking some sand about and jumping on top of a small hill. Her footsteps were getting closer and closer but she didn’t care. This has happened way too many times where her other twin made her feel like some mindless servant instead of an actual high ranking gem.

“Did you hear me calling your name?!”

Lap ignored her still, closing her eyes this time.

“It’s them isn't it?”

“Them?” Lap then finally spoke, questioning where this was going.

“Those two brainwash you!”

“No, they did not!”

Lap pushed herself off the ground with both her arms and one leg, now standing in front of Lazul.

“No...they didn’t.. That’s their point of view, and I have the right to still decide if i want to accept it, or not.

“Ughh…..Lap..We were not made to dilly and dally like a bunch of pearls! We have a purpose with our high ranking, and you took their advice over your own sister! Homeworld is what we should represent and from the sounds of it and how this conversation has been going……

“Are you calling me a liar?”

That question alone set it off for the belly Lapis Lazuli.

She walked forward until both their chests were touching together, eyes shifted into one of anger. Lap pushed one finger against the other twin’s chest, keeping focused eye contact.

“I AIN’T CALLING YOU A TRUTHER!”

Then they both went into throwing punches and slapping one another. Both their arms locked on to one another, as either twin tries to overpowered the other to throw them on the ground.

The two Lazulis were evenly matched, they then let go of each other and hop back some distance. Both of them stare at one another but it didn’t last long as Lazul lunged at her this time with just her arms, Lap doing the same. Their faces turned the other way, and it seems the duo was doing a slap fight.

“GrrAwwH Noo-noo fucking stop it Lap!”

“No you!”

“Well finished what you started!”

Hands just kept smacking and swinging, making contact and hits on mainly the hands themselves, arms, and shoulders. Lazul was gripping a few strands of Lap's hair, with Lap doing the same, a curl gripped hard in hand. This gave Lap an opportunity to smack the cruder one in the face. "UggH! Why you litt-!" Lazul pushed the side of her head, both going back at it again with a flurry of slaps. They kept this up for ten minutes until they heard some loud rustling coming. It seems the plant life was either blown by the wind; But it could just as easily be someone or something behind its camouflage.

They both immediately stopped what they were doing, and bolted on top of the tree to hide themselves. Both were silent now and didn’t say anything, but they now have an advantage of watching whatever goes on. Lap looked down, observing the spot where they use to be, then arched her head up to look up at the branches.  
‘What the fuck was that noise…’ Lazul thought to herself, both of them keeping quiet whilst trying to understand what was happening.

Another loud rustling of plant life, with what also sounds to be a bunch of branches or twigs being step on. The source of the sound was coming closer.

“We have to find out what it is...so don’t say nothing.” Lazul whispered, Lap nodded in agreement.

They both decided quickly to take up different parts of the tree, but to also make sure they were well hidden among the body of leaves that it hosted. Curly hair gem on the left, Lap on the right, with their bodies tense and still, and eyes ready to capture any sign of motion.

Lap whispered back to Lazul quickly, “I think it’s something moving, it can’t be just the wind…”

Lazul looked over to Lap, then back again at the very spot she was set out to watch, silently agreeing that there was definitely someone or another form of life was causing the sounds.

“Ok….no more whispering…” Lazul replied back, and quietness has taken over once more.

The sounds have muted down some in its volume, but now much more softer sounds could be heard then angry grumbling.

The two Lazulis tense up slightly, looking at each other then back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst....
> 
> Lazul is the mean one, Nice one is Lap,  
> if your feeling a wee bit confused lol


	4. An old disclosure pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lazuli's get to see who made all the noise, and to learn 
> 
> a little more about Pierre, eavesdropping that is.
> 
> 5X7G, finds out something... dark about her upbringing.

-Lapis Lazulis, Alien Tree -hidden-

They both look around for the source of the sound, it was hard to tell where it came from. After a few more seconds of silence, some grumbling could be heard. Lap was the first to locate where the commotion was.

Pierre angrily grumbled, pushing aside yet another big leaf. It seems that she has reached a sandy path where the grass section was cut off from it. She walked forward, unaware of the Lazulis presence and standing at the very center of it.

"Lazul, look!" 

She replied, keeping her voice down to almost a whisper as she eyed...what seems to be a Peridot? 

"What's the bi--??" Lap had clapped a hand over her mouth quickly, as she made a fuss behind it, trying to shush her. Dark blue eyes look over to the direction where the freckle Lazuli was pointing to.

Her skin tone was an emerald-like hue, with fluffy wild blonde hair, two long bangs flowed elegantly on her chest. But what both of them notice was her built, her height and appearance was unlike any other Homeworld gem that they have seen before, and her two fangs. She was much taller, possibly even more if they ever come face to face.

Lap whispers back to Lazul, removing her hand from her mouth. "I think she's a Peridot..."

Lazul whisper back. "Are you even sure? There are other green gem species besides Peridots you know. That can't possibly be. She is way taller then what an average Peridot is supposed to be, and without limb enhancers...what Peridot doesn't have limb enhancers...?!" 

They both instantly became intrigued, watching the green gem investigate and look around. It seems she was taking in as much of her surroundings as possible. Clever girl.

-Peridot 5X7G, Alien Planet-

5X7G elevated both her arms before and clench her fingers in an open and closed motion, summoning both her arm gauntlets, claw-like fingers hovering together with them. She then tap her visor, her fingers form an hexagon- like shape with a screen popping up in the middle with her left one. The visor forming a rectangle with round edges on the right of the screen to showcase signal.

Pierre tap a few fingers on the screen, and a quiet ringing signal begin to take place, waiting for a sign that the creator has picked up the call.

Lazul and Lap stayed quiet, deciding that eavesdropping would be the best option to know about this strange Peridot whereabouts.

*brrr..brrr……….brrr..brr….*

As she was waiting for the call to be pick up so that she could update her location, findings, and what has happen to the ship, her nose begin to detect a faint but softly sweet scent. The breezing wind randomly blowing in, with the quiet rings as a tempo.

‘Hmm, this planet has a soft smell to it….movements of air not too threatening...tranquility.’

A few more rings then a beep sound, gold hazel eyes peer over to her left before watching the floating claw digits expand a little more and then there she was. A happy, creepy smile plaster over her face.

“You called dear?! Have you made it to Earth?!”

“No...not exactly…”

They distorted their face into a slight suspicious expression.

“Hmm, explain. Just from the background, it appears your on Earth... ”

“Ok. My ship was running fine until one of your moronic employees tamper with the coding! It was like a new error, something I couldn’t understand….”

“.....Hmmm, what did it do…I made also have to make an interrogation later.”

“It just repeated and repeated those annoying beeping noises, and then it went on auto pilot… I also have to look through the scripting.”

“And…”

“I got irritated….”

“Oh darling, irritated isn’t even the word for you. Let me guess, you lost your temper, smash the ship with your gauntlets….This isn’t the first time you did that.”

“Yeaaahhhh….”

“PERIDOT!......you need to learn how to control your anger, and channel it into something more productive, creative, or at least to improve yourself. Otherwise, your rage will be the death of you one day!”

“Death? Oh please, I define death.”

“That may be true, but you forgot, that you were brought back into this world….from an ancient society, you are a carrier, but at the same time capable of many things. You are back at your original state, but you need to remember you are a highly rank valued exclusive, if you keep getting that upset, your anger might trigger something that you or I, will not have any control of. You can fight back. But...that alone.... will be your own undoing..if you can't keep it together.”

“How will that be...if your the one who brought me back from my shattered shards!”

Both Lazuli twins gasped quietly, now finding out the fact that this particular Peridot was shattered a long time ago, as for how and when it happens...still remains a mystery for now.

“Yes, I know, but there is only so much that we can do...to bring a shattered gem back. Though i’m powerful, I don’t have the capability of that kind of power.. of what a diamond possesses...not yet anyways. But some of the shattered gem’s genetics, personalities, and stats can carry… some fully, some slightly, half, or none at all. The percentage varies.”

“Well, if I got shattered….then do you recall by whom or what..?”

“Not...at the moment...we would still have to look for more shards of ...........you…in all honesty, your not even supposed to be in this timeline...”

Pierre froze up for a few seconds before replying.

“.......................................................”

“WHAT!?”

“Not no-”

“Are you saying that i’m……”

"5X7G….there would be another time to explain your past, your power, and the capabilities that we found that you hold…but yes there are only a few shards missing of you...until your fully complete..”

“THEN WHAT’S THE FUCKING SUBSTANCE!”

“That can not be reveal….needs more research..”

“But i’ll at least give you a hint...it courses within your veins..... dark...some special kind of galactic lifesource…. Either way, it is top secret. I will not issue out any education of it, until you are properly prepared, ready, and at your most lethal. It may be too much for you to handle at your earliest stage."

The green gem was still speechless, slightly rubbing one of her thighs in slight irritation. Then she suddenly...feels a weird change in temperature. Was this planet’s weather changing?

“Ok..well carry on with the report.”

“ I don’t know the name of this planet at all, it’s plant life differs from that of Earth. It was cooling at first, but now I notice a sudden hit of warmth….?”

Confused then back to unamusement.

“Now it’s cool again. Anyways, I sabotage my own fucking ship, the coding is trash and now I feel....off...

“Hmmm, that subject..you’ll have to find out on your own dear. It’s not my place, but hey considering it ...extra credit darling, with a bonus of using your wit and charms..”

Pierre was slightly cringing, while at the same time looking at her with a “what the actual fuck is going on?!” expression.

“Well, it’s heat.”

“Do you mean….the change in temperature around this planet…?”

The figure chuckled, “You could say that..just continued on your mission and while your at it, i’ll be a little more generous, come back within….3 months. I agree that the solar system here is brand new, never before seen. You are the first exclusive to witness it my dear, you should be honored.”

“Yeah, I should be honored that I nearly killed myself…”

“Pierree…” 

‘There goes that sing song cheerful tone they give me again...' She silently recalls in her mind.

“Fine.”

“Learn more about the life, customs, materials, just anything intriguing on that particular orb. I may even extend it another month or more depending on the results you find. Don’t get too hasty dear. Creator, out!”

“HASTY!? I-”

But the transmission cut her off before she could even make a rebuttal.

Peridot 5X7G grunted, deciding to simply settle down on the sand, pulling her knees up and resting her head on top of it.

There it was again, but this time it made her jolt slightly. She begin to rub her forehead...it was also oddly warm.

‘Just what in the hell did she inject me with this time!?’ her thoughts rage out. 

Pierre decided to brew this in silence, calculating her next action on this alien globe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my wild child is confused about heat..poor tol space fluff lol


	5. Ocean Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lazulis set their plans after finding out who
> 
> or at least given an ID of who Pierre is.
> 
> Peridot, on the other hand
> 
> realizes she is going to need just more then shards to complete the mission, and go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, classwork is just ugh..! Exhausting
> 
> Another chapter is in the works, just organizing.  
> This one is a bit short imo, but the dice has rolled.
> 
> Lazul is going to bump into her first~

-Lapis Lazulis, Alien Tree -hidden-

Lap and Lazul looked back at each other, then back down in silence. The twins sat there in silence on the branches for a few more minutes until one of them decided to break the ice.

“What do we do now...Lazul..” she whispered quietly.

“We need…...to observe her for a while...see what’s her main purpose is here for..” before the curly bob gem could finish her sentence, she stiffened up slightly then ease slowiy into a smirk. “Hehe….she’s more affected then she thinks.”

“What?” Lap questioned, confused at what she was talking about.

“Heat. Right now...it’s very faint…”

Lap quietly moved over to her direction, finding another available spot. Both of them sniffed the air once more.

They found that the scent was coming from the larger gem, who had just about now, dust herself off from the sand and was heading towards the deeper parts of the jungle to set out on some form of venture.  
The smell was sweet and welcoming. Lazul’s dark blue eyes tipped down on her figure, then back up, observing her from a distance until she vanished into the dark teal forestry.

The freckled gem blushed realizing what the mysterious Peridot’s scent meant, and nervously was clenching the tree branch in even slight excitement. 

Lazul finally spoke, but still kept the volume low, just in case.

“Ok, we are going to build our home base, gather materials for it, while...at the same time observing...her. Haven’t had this old feeling in a whi-”

The curled bob gem jolted a bit, and turned her head over to glare at Lap who was scratching the bark of the tree, making some loud noises.

Lap stopped, then replied, “Are we really going to follow her around? Lazul, are you insane!? She might be corrupted, or WORSE!"

Lazul waved her off, not bothered by her concern.

“Yeah yeah….she also may have something valuable we need and I aim to see what it is. Peridots, from what I know, can fly ships, so she either landed safely or it got wrecked somewhere on this island. So, your with me or not?”

Lap nodded in agreement, despite not liking this at all.

“Good. For now...we get to work and keep a look out….we have to resist her scent the best way possible until our home is built and that shouldn’t take no time if we stay focused. Come on, let’s get to work.”

Both the blue gems lift themselves up into a standing stance, water wings jetting out from their backs.

They both took off into the night sky, plans setting into motion.

-Peridot 5X7G, Unknown Jungle Planet

The wild blonde was really focused now, that she wasn't paying attention to the effects anymore.

She unknowingly walked past the blue gems she alarmed in her pursuit at the time and flew off not too long ago. 

Pierre shook her blonde locks, huffing and walking over to her right, thick hips switching to and fro. 

As she was walking, she stopped to look ahead. There was something far ahead, jutting out of the ground.

It seemed to be metallic and gray, with sharp angles.

Peridot walked over a few more steps, boots crunching the sand beneath until she came face with the object and bent over to pick it up. Her emerald hands grasp it tightly before lifting it up, stretching her spine back into standing.

It seems to be a piece of scrap metal.

‘This definitely has separated from my ship when I crashed...may have to do some repairs since I broke it after all....make sure to log that into my notes to tell her...ugh.'

She put the torn metal piece into her coat pocket, and carried on forward.

“Hopefully, these shards and pieces of the ship are THAT easy to find….”

Pierre signed, lifting up a huge leaf and ducking underneath it, on the prowl to find and complete the mission.


	6. Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lazuli's begin the built of their home,
> 
> while Pierre discovers she may not be alone on this island after all.

Both of the Lazulis pondered in thought on what they were going to do, as far as well, trying to come forward to an unknown gem in heat. For Lap, she was aware and possibly have seen some x-rated material on the subject of breeding, but hasn’t attended on acting out on her instincts as much. In fact, she is more resistant than trying to give in. Lazul, on the other hand, of course, has had several affairs and was already aware of the in’s and out’s of it. The hybrid peridot being in heat seems to be a main attraction to her now, since she hasn’t had any for a while.It could even be a challenge? Who knows.

Lazul already had a plot in mind to lure the green gem towards her, but she decided to think over her calculated plan once they finished building a shelter of their very own.

“Ok, stop right here.” The bob-haired gem replied, diving down towards the sandy shore; The other twin following along. 

They were both standing at a particular spot observing the relaxing clearing. A beautiful hill of lush moss greenery, palm trees decorating round a large open clear space with a huge body of water nearby, the meadow then delved into the shore they were standing on this very moment. A perfect view of the moon hanging overhead among the sky.

“Perfect. Let’s get to building.”

Both Lap and Lazul begin to summon an array of many water saws, forming at least about twelve to take along with them. They were going to be working all night to form their very own home and it seems that a lot of destruction was going to be involved.

Not like either of them minded...or so it seems for one particular twin.

Lap was a bit more self conscious about doing it, mainly because of her encounter with the other Lapis and the boy, Steven. Remembering that maybe she should at least try to be a little more careful about the environment around her, as well as look out for her other twin’s ways.

The other one just used this as a way to vent, it oddly relaxed her from all her angry motions and thoughts. This time though, she was a little more specific on where to cut down trees, and to just leave some alone for aesthetic purposes.

“Lap.”

“Hmm?”

“Go gather some palm leaves, straw, grass, vines, and also some decorative material. I’m going to be doing most of the woodwork, and construction since I already have it mapped out for us….need like maybe...four rooms I think. I’m going for a stilt structure here….”

This alone caused the ponytail Lazuli to vaporize the saws she summoned but she didn't budge, wanting to make sure this was needed. Just in case she changed her mind that is. 

Lazul raised one hand up, a generous amount of water rose from the ocean and elevated itself in the azure gem’s direction. Her fingers twist and bend until it formed another signature saw. Her left arm reached out slowly, sending the water cutter in an upward direction, then left, down, then to the right until it reached the point of where it began.

The Lazuli had formed a rectangular shape into the grass, stripped of green and only the tan color of the cool dirt has taken place.

“There. We will build it based around that figure.”

The belly gem Lazuli looked forward to where she was pointing. It was as it shown, a simple rectangle shape devoid of grass in it’s lines, though the rest remain in the center of it.

Then they finally turned around, looking down at the pile of cut-down trees surrounding them at the moment. Judging and estimating the amount that were cut down in their prime. She hummed, but obviously wasn't pleased with the quantity.

“Hold off on the collecting. We need to cut down more wood.”

Lap just quietly agreed with her, before walking back to stand beside the other. Re-terraforming her saw, she joined Lazul into slicing down more of the alien evergreen.

-Peridot 5X7G, Unknown Jungle Planet

As she was wandering around, she heard a thump. 

A loud one at that.

Despite it, she pays it no mind at first and keeps going, wondering if there was a place to hide-out in, since her ship was far too damaged to retreat inside.

Thump..! Boom!!!

Then the sound of crackling leaves crashed along the surface of land.

‘Hmmm…’

Pierre paused a little, becoming a little more alert. More thumping and booming sounds ranged through the jungle, and it seems to sound like…...breaking wood…?

‘Are trees actually falling….right now...why…?’ she thought it over.....until they suddenly stopped.

The rhythm of soothing grinding and slicing now took over.

‘.....I’m not the only life form here on this island I see...someone is doing something...best to keep out of sight.

I wonder if there is an empty nearby cave around….’

5X7G for now decided to muse herself on her thoughts and continued through, making sure to keep alert for anything that resonated with the forest floor, and anything else off-putting.

‘Time to make a new inquiry…...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor filler atm, but be patient little ones heh


	7. Origins...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lazulis finally completed their home,
> 
> Lap questions their background which has  
> Lazul actually pondering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer this time but next chapter is something you'll definitely look  
> forward to~

-Twin Lazulis, Home

The breeze whipped through dark locks of hair, letting the wind soothe her as she rested her head among azure arms. 

Lap was gazing off into the distance, and slowly began to ponder something….or more so, it actually has been on her mind ever since she was given a whole new perspective on life from both the boy and the other Lapis.

‘Why were we created at the same exact time? Is there a possible reason? ……..

.Do Homeworld gems even grasp the concept of one being a sister or sibling? At least that’s what I asked Steven when he brought it up….’

“What are we even to each other…..” The ponytail gem finds herself saying it softly without a moment’s notice.

Lazul picks up on her voice.

“What?”

Lap looked over, her full attention on the mean Lazuli.

“What did you say?” She asked this time with more emphasis.

“Umm..noo...nevermind it’s nothing.”

This in turn only made the curly bob gem that much more curious as to figure out what she missed.

“.....Well...I still want to know...is it something that half-diamond boy told you?”

‘That has to be it, my my, what kind of mental power did he put Lap on. Honestly, would make such a useful ability…’ she thought to herself as she awaited a reply.  
Lap signed, rolling her eyes but replied back nonetheless, “Yes.”

Sudden stillness occurred before speaking up again.

“Continue.”

“Are we siblings?” Lap replied.

“.........siblings? What does that mean….?” 

“Are we related to one another.”

“Yes, why would you ask such a easy question, we’re both Lazulis, so yeah.” She scoffed quietly.

“I don’t mean it in that way….”

Again, silence, this time a minute more longer before talking again.

“...in what way are you implying?” she questioned, slightly annoyed.

“I’m implying when we were born in Homeworld…..were we born to always stay by each other’s side and not know it?”

“.......No...I don’t think so... The human concept of kin applies to no gem at all… Ancestors...hmmm”

She thought about it for a moment.

“Not so sure about ancestors.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep but why? Why are you so philosophical all of a sudden?”

“Ever since we meant the Lazuli and Steven, it made me think if we ever had a strong bond like those two? Something more?”

“...........Hmmmmm……i’ll have to think on that….let’s find some more material to cover these openings with…”

Lazul summoned her wings, jumping down and landing on the ground with ease, Lap following the same course of action.

Both of the azure tinted gems begin to walk towards the forest, keeping quiet and observing the environment around them once more.  
Each footstep was calm, and leading them both deeper into their location. As they walked forward, Lazul begin to mull over what Lap has asked her. She has never thought any more in detail about the current relationship they have and the background of where they truly came from. 

All she remember was that both of them were created in the same time frame. As younger Lapis, they both often played with one another and often more then not seek the other out. It was because of familiarity.

The memory faded…..

‘How unfortunate...I may have to try again…’ Lap thought to herself, trying to remember any moments that may answer her question. 

Either way, it was hard for both to fully re-capture the memory.

Then Lazul suddenly paused her movement.

'There it was again....where the hell could she be...'

She began sniffing the air, one azure foot taking one slow, yet calculated footstep at a time until she went back to standing still once more.

“What were you doing…...just now?” Lap questioned.

“......It seems that Peridot has been around here...but the scent has long since faded, I only got another faint hint of it…”

Lazul growled under her breathe slightly, it was actually evoking some kind of feeling within her, but it wasn’t over the top, just enough for it to linger there.

‘Just fucking great….’ she groaned, obviously annoyed by the sudden temptation to wanting to explore the forest further to find her. Despite it, she decided to hold off on the instinct, and look towards Lap instead.

Lap lightly blushed but nonetheless didn’t say anything.

Lazul signed, and finally replied, “Rip these vines, and some of these big leaves while I keep a lookout, it’s the least you can do.”

She complied, walking forward, while the curly bob gem walked back so that she could observe both her twin, and anything else that may or may not catch her eye. She was on full alert and kept her silence to a full on high as she peacefully looked around.

Dark blue eyes begin to roam, looking around the jungle with a stern glare on her face. The crisp wind blew through her hair, sighing calmly once more before looking back over at Lap. That’s where her attention then remained at bay. Without a good look as she didn’t have before now, she did noticed the azul gem’s round hips looked quite snug in her skirt and when she lean forward to grab another leaf, a slight jiggle of her cheeks was noted.

Lazul’s mind flashback to their past once more quickly and on this very night of Lap’s questioning.

'.......I wonder how she’ll react…' she thought it over once more before turning around and taking flight.

Lap jolted out of her mantra of work before turning her head side to side, slightly tilting her body to look forward the back, then finally up.

It seems that she was flying back towards the new home they have just finished up.

The ponytail gem quickly rip off a couple more vines, and gathered together the big bundle of leaves before summoning her own wings and taking off as well, ensuing the other Lapis.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
-Lazulis, Ocean Base

“Lazul?” Lap replied, being quiet before hearing sudden footsteps coming out of the home, then the creaking of a door.

“Yeah.”

“Why you left…?”

“Ugh, because I can? You weren’t really in any real danger anyways.”

Lap simply rolled her eyes and brought in the materials that she collected, Lazul shutting the door securely.

Moonlight streamed through the bare openings of the new home, giving off a gorgeous hue of soft pastel blue, it was really calming.

Calming enough for both of them to craft and create the curtains for the windows they have carefully cut into their home. Lazul was still eyeing over the ponytail gem without her even noticing, watching her shape the vine within the hoops of the stem she made. Just like she taught her, then hang it along the embedded small rock pieces they place beside there covering one window for this room for then night.

Both moved around to do the same thing to any other covering that was exposed before reaching the last one in Lazul’s room. Azul hands placed the last covering, but moved it slightly apart so some form of moonlight was still streaming through. All the hard work was finally completed.

“Well, I’m heading off to rest, Lazul, see yo-”

Lazul had grabbed Lap by the hand, not forcefully thought, but oddly gentle enough where it even made the belly gem question what was going on.

“I want to try something……” 

She gave the curly bob gem a confused expression.

“Umm...try what?”

Without warning, Lazul dominantly pinned Lap on the bed, crawling on top of a very astonished azure gem. Lap was lost for words as she looked up as she tilted her head to look up at dark blue eyes staring back at her. They were unreadable at first. Is it anger? What did she do this time to pissed her off? She doesn’t even know but so far the curl bob gem didn’t show any signs of doing anything to her….yet.

“I thought over what you said….we have been...friends for a while but even after that event when we were around that Lapis and the half-diamond, you still stuck by my side..regardless of you just being there for a while…i’m not going to even ask why you came back...but for now….you do look oddly look adorable when you were taken off guard by me~”

Lazul gave her a smirk before sitting up on the blushing ponytail gem’s thighs, closing her eyes to concentrate on her uniform.

A sudden flash of light occurred, making Lap look away until it disappeared out of existence and back into the mellow moonlight darkness that recently went back inhabiting the room.

Small azure breasts, strong abs, and an everted hardened tentacle towered above her, resting on top of the soft fabric of Lap’s long skirt. An intense dark shade of blue colored underneath her golden freckles as Lazul crawled back over her and leaned. Soft blue lips grazed Lap’s neck, making her gasp softly as they licked and sometimes would pepper it with light kisses.

Her body squirmed, obviously not used to this kind of intimate affection. It was so brand new…..yet not. It was so foreign yet as well as familiar. She couldn’t quite place where her feelings were, but all she knew was that now her own curiosity peaked and that maybe out of experiencing this for the first time with Lazul...decided to see how deep this venture would go.


End file.
